NoCo Searches The Interwebs
by ectofeaturette
Summary: Just a silly little story I came up with. Noah and Cody find some weird stuff on the internet... :3 Rated T for language. ...Sorry for the second chapter, guys. Read it and you'll see what I mean. :/ Also, I forgot to put that if you don't know what I put in that big paragraph, just PM me and I'll tell you. :Y
1. Caramelldansen!

"Hey Noah." Cody said, chuckling.

"What?"

"Look at what I found on YouTube."

Noah went over to the bed his boyfriend was lying on and lay down on his side next to him, looking at the laptop resting on his small stomach. Cody had paused a video titled, 'Noah Caramelldancen- Custom Animation!'

"Oh, please don't tell me someone made a video of me dancing to that annoying song." Noah said, facepalming.

"Wellllll, I COULD tell you that, but then I'd be lying." Cody said with a grin.

"Ugh..."

"Soooo...I'm just gonna play it..."

"No. I don't want to watch it." Noah said.

"Aw, c'mon, Noah! I wanna watch it! Can we? Pweeeeease?" Cody begged, giving Noah his signature puppy dog eyes.

"...Damn it, Cody! I hate it when you do that! Fine! Whatever!"

"Yay!" Cody cheered, kissing Noah on the cheek, which, in return, made the Indian blush.

Cody pressed the play button and they saw Noah sitting on a bench reading a book. Video Noah looked at the screen and frowned as a large black hole grew under his feet. His eyes widened as the background and bench disappeared and he fell, releasing his book, which spun in midair for a moment before falling as well. He landed in a black room spotted with large yellow polka dots.

"...What the fuck...?" Noah muttered.

Video Noah got up off his back and stood up looking at his surroundings. He stood for a moment, listening to the music in the background before looking unenthusiastically at the screen. He shrugs and listens to the commands the song is saying, raising his arms above his head. He begins to shake his hips side to side, like the song says.

Cody snorts.

Video Noah begins to wave his hands as well, still looking unamused. He lowers his arms and different flags flash behind him. He puts fist on his hip and taps his foot as more flags come up. The original background comes back up again as Video Noah begins to do the dance fully, putting his wrists on his head and moving his entire body.  
Cody busts out laughing.

"WHAT?"

Video Noah then does a few weird poses before dancing again. Cody laughs even harder while Noah stares at the video incredulously.

"OH...OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?!"

The entire screen starts bouncing while he dances to the music. The camera begins to do close ups on Video Noah, showing his feet, his arms...his crotch. Cody takes one of the pillows from the bed and covers his face with it to muffle his laughter, but soon lowers it so he could watch the rest of the video.

Video Noah does a few more poses, including a couple which...may or may not look...well...super gay...before dancing again. He starts singing along to the song and Cody almost begins to hyperventilate from laughing so hard. Video Noah lowers his arms and looks around again before everything starts to disappear around him. His eyes widen as he falls and lands on the bench from the beginning and catches his book, looking around assuming that nobody saw what had just happened, he shrugs and returns to reading his book.

Cody moves the computer off of his stomach before rolling over and burying his face in Noah's chest as bouts of laughter rack his body.  
The bookworm stares at the laptop for a second before glaring at it and slamming it shut.

"Whoever made that...needs to die."

...So yeah. This is just gonna be a bunch of short little ma-jiggers that are kinda like this. I'll seriously put ANYTHING you guys want in here. If you guys want to see Noah and Cody react to something, tell me! And I'll be updating my other stuff soon, I swear.

~ NoCoLover 


	2. EEEEEEVILLLLL

Noah was lying on his back, his laptop on his stomach. He had his had around Cody's waist, while the smaller teen was resting his head on the Indian's shoulder. Both boys were looking at the computer screen, while Noah was using his free hand to scroll through the webpages. They were on YouTube, and they had somehow stumbled upon video rections to fanfics.

"Ugh, we don't know any of these." Noah said.

"Well, why don't we watch one, see their reaction, and read it based on that?" Cody suggested.

"Sure, whatever." Noah replied. They looked through the videos a little more before Cody said, "Hey, what about that one?" He pointed at a video titled 'My reaction to Dipper Goes To Taco Bell'.

"A Gravity Falls story?"

"Yeah! I love that show!" Noah sighed.

"Okay."

He clicks on the video and they see Mabel basically running around the screen screaming in Dipper's face.

"...Well...Let's look at another one..." Noah said.

"Wait!...I kinda wanna read it..." Cody said.

"They had her screaming. I'm pretty sure you don-"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Noah sighed.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you're scared out of our mind from this story." Noah said, pulling said story up on FanFiction.

"What about you? You think YOU'RE not gonna be scared?" Cody asked.

"Well I have never been scared by one before. YOU, on the other hand..."

"...Shut up and read."  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Now, the authoress WOULD have explained the story to you in detail, like she usually do, but she wants to keep her readers and wants you to keep your food in your stomach. But she's also very stupid and selfish, so she's gonna summarize it for you lucky, lucky people who have yet to read the spawn of Satan, Hitler, and Death that is called "Dipper Goes To Taco Bell" so that you people can share in her pain. Here it is:

DippergetsreallyhungrysohegoestotheTacoBellthatsom ehowappaeredintheforestThecreepycashierguygiveshim atacobutitmakeshimhavetotakeashitreallybadlysoheru nstothebathroombuthedoesntmakeitandshitsinhispants buthisshitturnshimonsoheplesureshimselfinastallhen eatshisshitandhisbabygravythenheendsupbitinghisdic koffandbleedingtodeathndthenmabelcomesinbecauseshe apparentlylikestouseurinalsandsheseehowhebledtodea thsoshecriesandthenmakesoutwithhimandthenthecreepy cashierguycomesinandusesaknifetoripherovariesoutth roughhervajayjayandthencutsthembothupandturnsthemi ntotacosandthenfeedsthemtosoos.

Yep. That's what Noah and Cody read. Now back to the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " ' "You're welcome," Soos said, handing the cashier the money.'..." Noah read. After they finished reading, the boys sat there in silence for a moment.

"...Noah?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody?"

"Can you kill me now?"

"Only if you kill me too."

"Deal."  
~*~*~*~*~*~

...Yeah. I apologize. But... Whatever... :/ 


End file.
